


Eternal Love

by VanJeevas



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanJeevas/pseuds/VanJeevas
Summary: Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #2Hyun JR/Minhyun #Mpreg.





	1. Blood

.  
.  
.

{Chapter 1 : Blood}

.  
.  
.  
Minhyun memandang jam tangan hitamnya yang menunjukan angka 10 malam, ia menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku halte bus menunggu bus terakhir yang mengantarnya pulang ke apartement sederhana yang sudah ia tempati selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Minhyun merasakan air matanya sudah akan tumpah kapan saja. “Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan debut. Tetap semangat, Hwang Minhyun.”

Remaja asal Busan yang akan menginjak usia 16th pada Agustus depan itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Minhyun itu asli Busan, dia datang ke Seoul seorang diri tahun lalu untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi ketika ia lolos audisi di Pledis Ent yang diadakan di Busan. Setelah resmi menjadi trainee di Pledis, Minhyun melanjutkan sekolahnya di SOPA. Walaupun Pledis mempunyai dorm untuk para trainee namun Minhyun setidaknya pulang seminggu sekali ke apartement yang ia tinggali dengan sepupunya, Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun adalah sepupunya dari pihak ibunya, Sehun sendiri lebih tua satu tahun darinya dan keduanya sama-sama bersekolah di SOPA. Awalnya Minhyun merasa tidak enak tinggal dengan sepupunya yang pendiam itu namun Sehun sendirilah yang memaksanya agar Minhyun tinggal dengannya.

Minhyun memandang langit malam kota Seoul yang tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya dan angin malam yang lebih dingin. Minhyun menggosokan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri dari udara dingin. “Ini sudah memasuki musim semi mengapa angin musim dingin masih ada.”

Saat tengah asyik pada dunianya sendiri, sekelebat kilatan hitam seperti sosok yang berlari mengejutkan Minhyun. “Apa itu?”

Minhyun seketika berdiri dan melihat bayangan hitam itu bergerak denagn cepet menuju taman kecil yang memang ada disana.

Buggg

Minhyun menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara tersebut, Minhyun memandang sekelilingnya yang sepi, Minhyun ingin mengambil hpnya untuk menelpon polisi namun ia ingat jika hpnya sedang dipinjam oleh sepupunya. Minhyun menimang-nimang apakah ia harus kesana atau tidak.

“Akhh.”

Mata sipitnya melebar saat mendengar suara kesakitan dari arah taman dan tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi ia segera berlari kearah asal suara tersebut.

Minhyun memandang sekeliling taman yang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa itu, bahkan penjaga taman yang biasanya berpatroli tidak ada. Jangan tanya bagaimana Minhyun sudah hapal dengan penjaga taman kecil ini, dia adalah salah satu pengunjung tetap ditaman ini. Ketika ia lelah dari aktivitas sekolah dan trainee maka Minhyun akan bermain disini dengan anak-anak kecil disitu.

“Akhhh.”

Minhyun membalikan badannya saat ia mendengar suara tersebut. Suara itu tampak seperti milik seorang pria karena suara itu terdengar sangat dalam dan sedikit berat.

Minhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat noda gelap pada rumput taman dibawahnya, Minhyun berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas noda apa itu. Minhyun menyentuh bercak itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mencium bau anyir yang menyengat.

“Darah.” Ucapnya lalu segera saja ia mengikuti tetesan darah itu.

Jantung Minhyun berdetak lebih kencang bahkan ia merasakan dahinya berkeringat, astaga bukannya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengeluh karena udara dingin.

Matanya membelalak lebar saat ia melihat sosok seorang pria tergeletak dibalik pohon besar dengan darah yang ada disekujur tubuhnya.

Minhyun dengan segera mendekati tubuh itu dengan ekspresi panic melanda tubuhnya. “Tuan.. tuan..” Minhyun menyentuh pipi pria itu namun tangannya langsung ia tarik kembali ketika menyentuh sosok itu. “Astaga, tubuhnya dingin sekali.”

Satu-satunya putra yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hwang itu dengan segera mengangkat tubuh itu. Minhyun mengalungkan lengan dingin pria itu dilehernya. “Astaga, selain dingin, tubuh anda juga seperti batu Tuan yang aku tidak tahu namanya.”

“Eghhh.” Erang sosok itu ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, matanya dengan perlahan terbuka dan memandang sosok yang membawanya. “Gomawo, Minhyun.”

Minhyun memandang sosok yang ia angkat dengan susah payah karena sosok itu walaupun kurus namun ternyata sangat berat. “Ba-bagaimana anda mengetahui namaku, Tuan? Ah, sudahlah. Anda lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak bergerak.”

Sosok tubuh sedingin es itu memandangi perutnya yang mengucurkan darah kentalnya. “Arghhh.”

Minhyun semakin panic saat sosok yang ia bawa mengerang kesakitan. “Tuan, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak.”

Minhyun mencepatkan langkah kakinya menuju apartement sepupunya, namun usahanya agak terhambat karena sosok pria yang ia bantu itu memiliki bobot yang berat.

.

.

Minhyun dengan perlahan membaringkan sosok pria itu diatas ranjangnya dengan perlahan, sosok itu masih memejamkan matanya namun dahinya mengernyit tanda dia kesakitan dengan lukanya. Dengan segera Minhyun melepaskan ransel yang ia kenakan dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membersihkan luka pria misterius itu.

Setelah mengambil air hangat, lap serta perlengkapan P3K, Minhyun dengan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Minhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan takut mengejutkan sosok yang tengah terluka itu.

Minhyun meletakan semua yang ia bawa ke meja kecil yang memang ada didekat ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan Minhyun melepaskan sepatu Nike –yang tampaknya amat sangat mahal dengan pelan dan membuka jaket hitam milik sosok yang tengah berbaring itu, setelah jaket terlepas Minhyun kini berencana membuka baju hitam polos yang sudah berlubang-lubang dan banyak bekas cakarannya.

“Tuan, apakah kau baru saja berkelahi dengan anjing liar.” Monolognya seorang diri, dia dengan amat lembut melepaskan baju hitam tersebut dari tubuh pemiliknya. Minhyun tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika ia selesai melepaskan baju itu, pada tubuh pria yang tengah berbaring itu terdapat puluhan luka dan luka yang paling besar adalah perutnya.

Minhyun dengan segera mengambil lap serta air hangat untuk membersihkan luka itu dan dengan perlahan dia mengelapi darah serta luka tersebut. Air hangat yang tadi berwarna bening kini sudah berubah menjadi merah dan airnya sudah tidak hangat lagi karena suhu tubuh sosok misterius itu.

Minhyun dengan segera mengganti air dan lap untuk kembali mengobati luka pria itu, dia merasa bahwa dia baru lima kali mengelap luka-luka kecil pria itu tapi karena darah pria itu tampak lebih merah dan kental serta suhu tubuhnya yang amat sangat dingin –Minhyun sudah mematikan AC kamarnya- membuat air hangat yang ia gunakan menjadi langsung berubah warna menjadi merah dan tidak hangat lagi.

Minhyun kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk segera mengobati sosok yang ia bawa. Setelah beberapa elapan pada luka pria itu Minhyun dengan segera membuka kotak P3K nya untuk mengambil benang dan jarum. Dia harus segera menutup luka pria itu. Minhyun tidak pernah menjahit luka orang, dia bercita-cita sebagai Penyanyi bukan Dokter namun saat kecil kakak perempuannya pernah mengajarinya menjahit jadi Minhyun bersyukur dengan itu.

Dengan perlahan Minhyun menjahit luka lebar yang ada diperut pria itu, dia melirik sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu dan dia bersyukur tampaknya pria itu masih pingsan sehingga tidak merasakan apapun.

Hanya membutuhkan dua menit untuk Minhyun menjahit luka lebar itu, setelah itu dia segera membuang jarum serta benang ditempat sampah yang ada dikamarnya. Minhyun lalu menutup luka-luka pada tubuh pria itu dengan perban. Setelah perban telah terpasang dengan sempurna, kini akhirnya Minhyun bisa dengan jelas memandangi sosok yang tengah berbaring itu karena rasa paniknya membuatnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sosok itu.

Sosok yang berbaring diranjangnya itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, ketampanan seorang pria yang sesungguhnya, dia memiliki garis wajah yang keras dan tegas. Rambutnya sehitam burung gagak, kulitnya kecoklatan dan itu membuat iri Minhyun, Minhyun itu memiliki kulit yang putih walaupun tidak seputih sepupunya –karena sepupunya itu Albino, kulit putih Minhyun itu seperti susu –itu yang Bibi Heechul bilang, btw Bibi Heechul itu Ibunya Sehun.

Usia pria itu tampaknya sudah menginjak 20 tahun kemungkinan usianya 22 atau 23th. Dan saat Minhyun membawanya tadi tinggi pria itu hanya sekitar 3cm lebih tinggi darinya.

Puas memandangi pria didepannya Minhyun lalu membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil selimut tambahan karena suhu pria itu tampak dingin. Dengan perlahan Minhyun menyelimuti sosok tersebut.

“Selamat malam, Tuan Tampan Yang Aku Tidak Tahu Namanya.” Ujar Minhyun lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa jaket serta baju milik pria itu, dia akan mencucinya malam ini dan masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ia lakukan.

Minhyun mengambil kain pel untuk membersihkan darah pria itu –setelah ia menjemur jaket dan baju pria itu dibalkon apartement- namun Minhyun langsung mengernyit dengan bingung saat melihat lantai apartement Sehun tidak ada tetesan darah sedikitpun, dia yakin saat dia membawa sosok itu dia merasakan darah pria itu menetes dilantai apartement.

Minhyun segera membuka pintu apartement untuk melihat apakah diluar juga ada tetesan darah kental pria itu dan ekspresi bingungnya semakin dalam saat lagi-lagi ia tidak melihat setetes darahpun dilantai gedung apartement.

“Tidak ada setetes darahpun.” Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. “Tidak mungkin luka sebesar itu tidak meneteskan darah.”

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh yang ada dibenaknya lalu kembali memasuki apartementnya. Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah. Dia memandang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan angka satu dini hari.

Kepalanya kini berpaling untuk melihat kalender, lalu ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. “Pantas saja Sehun tidak ada, hari ini tanggal 13.”

Minhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disofa panjang tersebut, Sehun sepupunya itu memang selalu tidak ada diapartement setia tanggal 13. Saat pertamakali dia tinggal dengan sepupunya itu dia hanya mengira bahwa itu kebetulan namun selama lima bulan kemudian itu bukan lagi kebetulan tapi Sehun memang selalu tidak ada setiap tanggal 13, Minhyun tentunya penasaran namun dia tidak mau ikut membuat sepupunya merasa tidak nyaman jadi Minhyun selalu diam saja dan tidak pernah bertanya.

Minhyun menarik selimut tipis yang ia ambil dari kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.  
.  
.

TBC


	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu.

.  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 2 : Sweet

.

.

Minhyun membuka mata saat cahaya sang fajar menyentuh wajahnya. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena setiap jam mengganti kompres hangat untuk sosok yang ia bawa semalam, niatnya sih untuk membuat suhu tubuh pria itu kembali normal karena tubuhnya amat sangat dingin namun sudah lima kali Minhyun menggantinya tubuh pria itu tetap saja dingin.

Minhyun memegang kepalanya yang agak pening karena semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, untungnya hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi dia tidak berangkat sekolah, walaupun nanti siang dia harus kerja di tokoh bunga dan sorenya dia harus kembali menjalankan kegiatan trainee.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa kekamarnya untuk kembali mengechek keadaan pria semalam. Saat ia melangkah kakinya menuju kamarnya sekilas Minhyun memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 6. Sepupunya pasti kembali malam hari, begitulah kegiatan Sehun setiap tanggal 13 yang Minhyun ketahui.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sepupunya, dulu dia pernah panic karena sepupunya tidak pulang dan menelpon Sehun namun yang menjawab adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai, Kai adalah pacar Sehun, Kai bilang bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja dan tidak bisa pulang lalu menutup teleponnya sebelum Minhyun bisa bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Minhyun memandangi wajah tampan yang masih menutup matanya, tangan putihnya menyentuh dahi sosok yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya itu. “Dingin, sepertinya kompres semalam tidak bekerja sama sekali.”

Minhyun membenarkah selimut ditubuh pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya setelah itu ia kembali keluar kamar untuk membuatkan bubur untuk sosok tersebut.

“Syukurlah, Sehun-hyung belum menghabiskan seluruh bahan-bahan makanannya.” Ujar Minhyun pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia membuka kulkas. Sehun itu walaupun kurus tapi makannya banyak, sebelas duabelas dengan pacarnya.

Minhyun segera menyalahkan kompor dan dengan gesit segera membuatkan bubur dan sup sayur. 20 menit kemudian Minhyun sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, dalam hati Minhyun bersyukur Eomma dan Noonanya mengajarkannya memasak sehingga dia sangat ahli dalam urusan dapur walaupun ada bahan-bahan yang sudah habis namun ia bisa memakai bahan-bahan pengganti.

Sehun bahkan iri dengan keahlian memasaknya, Sehun sendiri memang bisa memasak walaupun tidak seahli dirinya, bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan diri tapi Sehun sendiri yang bilang. Keahlian memasak Sehun sendiri dari Ayahnya karena Bibi Heechul tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

Minhyun kini membawa nampan berisi bubur dan sup sayur menuju kamarnya, mulut seseorang itu berbeda-beda namun semoga saja pria itu menyukai masakannya, entah mengapa jantung Minhyun berdetak lebih cepat membayangkan pria itu menyukai masakannya.

Minhyun mendorong pintu kamarnya dan hampir menjatuhnya nampannya ketika sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu tengah berbaring kini sudah duduk tegak diatas kasurnya.

“Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya.”

Sosok yang tengah menghadap jendela kamar Minhyun itu dengan gerakan perlahan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang memasuki kamar asing bagi dirinya itu.

Dan Minhyun hampir menjatuhkan nampannya untuk kedua kalinya ketika dia melihat mata hitam itu, mata itu sangat hitam, sehitam langit malam dan Minhyun bersumpah kakinya seakan berubah menjadi jelly ketika mata itu memandangnya dengan intens.

Dalam hati Minhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, dan dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang terdapat sosok asing yang masih memandangnya dengan intens.

“Semalam kau terluka jadi aku membawamu kesini.” Jelas Minhyun sebelum laki-laki itu bertanya apapun. “Aku buatkan bubur dan sup untukmu.”

Minhyun meletakan nampan yang berisi bubur dan sup yang masih mengepulkan asap tanda bahwa makanannya masih panas diatas meja belajarnya yang memang dekat dengan ranjangnya, setelah itu Minhyun berdiri untuk mengambil perban karena ia harus mengganti perban sosok tersebut.

Minhyun menyentuh letak dimana jantungnya berada, dia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak amat sangat cepat. “Astaga, Apa yang terjadi padaku?”

Sosok manis itu memandang cermin yang ada disebelahnya dan menyentuh kedua pipi chuby nya yang memerah. “Bahkan pipiku memerah hanya karena memandang wajahnya. Perasaan apa ini?”

Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Tangannya dengan segera mengambil perban dan antiseptic lalu segera berajalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Minhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan takut mengganggu sosok yang ada didalamnya, Minhyun langsung mengernyit bingung saat sosok yang ada didalamnya masih dalam posisi duduk dan memandang jendela serta bubur dan supnya masih berada ditempatnya semula, tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Minhyun meletakan perban yang ia bawa disamping nampan berisi makanan, Minhyun langsung mengambil bubur dan sendok lalu duduk diujung ranjangnya.

“Makanlah, setelah itu aku akan mengganti perbanmu.” Namun uluran mangkok yang berisi buburnya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh sosok tersebut. Minhyun menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun. Minhyun lalu mengambil sendok dan menyodorkannya didepan wajah pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya tersebut. “Tolong buka mulut anda.”

Sosok berkulit tan yang dari tadi menghadap jendela kini memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang sosok cantik didepannya lalu memandang sekilas pada sesendok bubur didepannya.

“Aku tidak lapar.” Ujar sosok itu dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Andai dia seorang Idol, dia pasti berada diposisi rapper. Minhyun langsung membuang pikiran itu lalu kembali focus pada sosok tampan didepannya. “Wajah anda begitu pucat, tolong makanlah walau hanya beberap sendok.”

Mendengar ucapan Minhyun membuat sosok itu memandang selimut tebal yang semalam menutupi tubuhnya, dia tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Tangan Minhyun masih memegangi sendok dan mendekatkan sendok yang berisi bubur itu didepan mulut pria tersebut. Mengatahui jika Minhyun bersikeras untuk membuatnya makan membuat pria itu menampar tangan mulus Minhyun.

Pranggg

Nafas Minhyun tercekat saat tamparan tangan laki-laki yang lebih tua didepannya sukses membuat mangkuk berisi bubur itu terjatuh dari tangannya dan mendarat dengan sempurna dilantai kamar. Selama beberapa detik Minhyun hanya memandang kosong pecahan mangkok itu lalu segera berdiri dalam diam.

Minhyun berjongkok lalu dengan diam memunguti pecahan-pecahan mangkok dari yang paling besar hingga yang paling kecil.

“Auchh.” Minhyun meringis saat jari telunjuknya berdarah karena tanpa sengaja jarinya menggores pecahan yang cukup tajam. Minhyun memandangi jarinya yang kini mengeluarkan darah. Minhyun mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan luka kecil tersebut dan focus untuk membersihkan pecahan mangkok dilantai.

Saat Minhyun akan mengambil kembali pecahan mangkok tersebut sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. Minhyun mendongakan wajahnya dan senyum langsung tercetak dibibirnya saat sosok tampan itu memandangi luka kecilnya dengan intens. Sosok itu dengan perlahan menarik Minhyun hingga Minhyun ikut berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya.

“Gwanchana. Ini hanya luka kecil.” Ujar Minhyun pada sosok didepannya, sekarang Minhyun benar-benar dibuat iri dengan ketampanan sosok yang bahkan ia belum ketahui namanya.

Pria itu memandang wajah Minhyun tanpa ekspresi lalu matanya kembali memandang luka kecil Minhyun yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dengan lembut ia bawa jari yang terluka itu didepan mulutnya. “Mianhae.”

“Untuk apa anda meminta ma–” ucapan Minhyun terhenti ketika sosok didepannya memasukan jari terluka Minhyun kedalam mulutnya.

Nafas Minhyun tercekat, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan dia merasakan tubuhnya seakan terbang ketika ia merasakan jari telunjuknya merasakan sensasi hangat mulut lelaki tampan didepannya.

Lelaki didepannya tampak sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dan Minhyun, jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisinya. Mata sipit Minhyun melebar dan dia merasakan sekaan ada jutaan kupu-kupu diperutnya yang tengah terbang. Minhyun menggigit bibirnya saat ia merasakan lidah lelaki didepannya bermain dengan jarinya.

Laki-laki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu memandang intens wajah manis Minhyun, tangan kanannya lalu merangkul pinggang sosok manis didepannya dengan lembut dan membawanya lebih dekat pada tubuh dinginnya. Dia tersenyum dalam hati ketika Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendekat pada tubuhnya.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendekati tubuh dingin didepannya ketika ia merasakan tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Minhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya dileher tan tersebut dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak tersebut sedangkan tangan kanannya masih tetap berada dimulut laki-laki misterius itu. Tubuh laki-laki ini memang dingin namun tampak nyaman, tubuh mereka seakan-akan dibuat untuk satu sama lain. Minhyun tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini seumur hidupnya.

Minhyun merasakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya kini sudah lepas dari mulut sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini, perasaan kecewa sedikit menghinggapi Minhyun namun hanya sekian detik karena kini bibir itu tengah memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dilehernya.

[WARNING! Little bit –or a lot NC here]

Minhyun memiringkan lehernya agar sosok tampan didepannya lebih leluasa mengecupi lehernya, entah setan apa yang menghinggapi diri Minhyun sekarang.

“Ahh.” Desahan pertama kini keluar dari bibir pink Minhyun ketika dia merasakan sosok itu mengigit pelan lehernya, Minhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok itu, mata indahnnya masih setia tertutup.

Minhyun merasakan tangan dingin itu kini menurun dari pinggannya menuju sesuatu yang lebih kenyal.

“Manis.”

Minhyun membuka matanya mendengar ucapan dari bibir lelaki yang sudah menjerat hatinya sejak semalam itu dan Minhyun terkejut bukan main saat dia ternyata sudah ada diranjangnya dengan sosok pria tampan yang ada diatas tubuhnya, keterkejutan Minhyun tidak cukup sampai disitu saja, dia kembali dibuat terkejut ketika merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

Minhyun sudah berniat mendorong pria diatasnya namun niatannya terputus ketika dia merasakan bibir dingin itu menciumi lehernya dengan lembut. “Ahhh.” Minhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sosok diatasnya.

Minhyun merasakan kedua tangan itu mengelus paha dalamnya dengan intens. Tangan itu bergerak semakin dalam bersamaan dengan lehernya yang merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dingin.

Bibir Minhyun terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun dipipinya saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada leher serta bagian bawah tubuhnya. Minhyun yakin dia berteriak dengan kencang namun tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jari-jari kuku Minhyun menancap dengan sempurna dibahu tegap sosok diatasnya, sosok yang tengah menggagahinya.

.

Hentakan, dorongan serta suara kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit menjadi nyanyian pagi yang terdengar dikamar Minhyun, suara deritan ranjang yang bertemu dengan dinding menjadi penambah bukti bahwa kegiatan ranjang mereka membara.

Tubuh Minhyun berkeringat dan terengah-engah serta desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa lagi keluar dari matanya, entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya selam empat jam ini.

"Ahh- Mmnh- Ahh ... Aaahh."

Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seperti apa yang Minhyun inginkan. Minhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali, dia ingin sekali memukul sosok diatasnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu –sejak kegiatan ini dimulai tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali bahkan Minhyun tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali, yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah desahan-desahan menjijikan dan Minhyun jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

“Semua tentangmu sangat manis. Aromamu, Tubuhmu dan Darahmu. Semua yang ada padamu sangat manis.”

"Ahh-Ahh ... Aaahh."

Sosok diatasnya masih dengan gagah menyetubuhinya sedangkan Minhyun dia sudah empat kali pingsan karena energy dan darahnya terkuras habis. Iyah, darahnya. Sosok diatasnya ini.. entah makhluk apa dia, yang Minhyun tahu bahwa dia adalah monster.

Tapi jika sosok diatasnya adalah Monster lalu Minhyun sendiri itu apa? Makhluk apakah dia jika dia sangat menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan monster diatasnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuatnya melayang ke Nirwana.

.

.

TBC


	3. Tears Part I

Chapter 3 : Tears Part I

Saat sedih maupun bahagia, air mata selalu ada.

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini namun bukan sinar matahari yang membangunkannya melainkan sinar sang rembulan. Minhyun merasakan tubuhnya seakan remuk terutama bagian pinggang kebawahnya, rasanya amat sangat sakit, Minhyun bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya sama sekali tanpa merasa rasa sakit yang dahsyat.

Minhyun memandangi kamarnya yang sunyi sepi, monster itu sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Minhyun senang tentu saja tapi dia tidak mengelak dalam hati kecilnya rasa kecewa itu ada.

Air mata kini kembali turun. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini, Minhyun tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah sosok bertubuh dingin yang menghangatkan hatinya pergi meninggalkannya layaknya barang bekas.

.

.

“Boleh aku menginap?”

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kai, saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan gedung apartementnya. “Tidak boleh, jika kau menginap yang ada besok kita tidak berangkat sekolah.”

“Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu.” Ujar Kai dengan nada sexy sambil memandangi tubuh Sehun dari atas hingga kebawah.

Wajah Sehun memerah sedikit lalu memukul kepala Kai dengan pelan. “Mesum.” Ujarnya lalu keluar dari mobil sport kekasihnya. Sebelum Sehun menutup pintu mobil kekasihnya dia memberikan senyum manis yang jarang dikeluarkannya. “Sampai bertemu besok.”

“Aku akan memimpikanmu, berjanjilah kita akan bertemu di alam mimpi.”

Bukannya menjawab Sehun hanya memutar matanya lalu menutup pintu mobil sport tersebut dengan kencang.

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartementnya dan segera melepas sepatunya, matanya menyipit ketika melihat sepatu milik sepupunya. Biasanya sepupunya ada di apartement khusus trainee yang disediakan oleh Pledis setiap hari senin sampai sabtu dan ini malam senin kenapa sepupunya masih ada disini.

“Minhyun, kau disini?” teriaknya namun tidak mendapatkan balasan sama sekali dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, dia haus sekali.

Sehun membuka kulkas untuk mengambil jus jeruk dan langsung menuju kamar sepupunya, dia merasa aneh ketika tidak melihat makanan apapun diatas meja, biasanya jika sepupunya datang kesini, Minhyun pasti memasakan sesuatu dan menaruh diatas meja untuknya.

“Minhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak membuatkanku makanan.” Ujar Sehun sambil membuka pintu kamar sepupunya dan Sehun langsung menjatuhnya jus jeruk ditangannya ketika melihat kondisi sepupunya. “Mi-minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun mendongakan wajahnya untuk memandang sepupunya dengan matanya yang memerah karena sudah setengah jam menangis, menangisi kondisinya. “Hiks.. hiks.. Se-sehun-hyung… hiks hiks. Sehun-hyung, mengapa ini terjadi padaku, Hyung. Wae.”

Sehun langsung bergerak menuju Minhyun lalu memeluk tubuh polos sepupunya yang hanya tertutup selimut. Pelukan Sehun disambut dengan senang hati oleh Minhyun, Minhyun kembali mengeluarkan air matanya membasahi kemeja Sehun. “Hiks.. Hiks..”

Sehun mengelus rambut hitam sepupunya yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya. “Minhyun-ah, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, beritahu aku.”

Tangisan Minhyun kembali mengeras begitu juga pelukannya pada tubuh kurus didepannya. Mendengar tangisan menyayat hati sepupunya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangisannya juga, dia berharap apa yang dia pikirkan itu salah namun semua bukti yang ada ditubuh Minhyun berteriak menjelaskan.

Tubuh Minhyun penuh dengan bercak kemerahan tanda seseorang meninggalkan jejak cinta disana, dileher, lengan, dada semua bercak itu menandakan semuanya ditambah dengan bau sperma yang menyengat hidungnya yang sensitive.

“Minhyun-ah, hiks. Kumohon, katakan.. hiks katakan bahwa apa yang aku pikirkan ini salah.”

Minhyun tahu pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Sehun sudah erat namun dia tidak mencoba melonggarkannya sama sekali. “Hiks..hikss.. Sehun-hyung.. hiks. Dia.. hiks, Dia menyentuhku. Semuanya amat sangat cepat.. hiks.. dan dia menyentuhku. Menyentuh seluruh tubuhku tanpa henti, hiks hiks.. Aku kotor hyung, aku sudah kotor dan menjijikan. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, hyung. Kenapa?!!”

Minhyun berteriak dan kembali menangis histeris. Sehun menciumi rambut hitam Minhyun yang sudah berantakan dan bau keringat namun dia tidak peduli. Tangisannnya juga tidak kalah histeris dari Minhyun. Sepupunya yang manis.. Sepupunya yang cantik ini.. kenapa malapetaka seperti ini terjadi padanya. Kini ruangan tersebut hanya diisi oleh tangisan dua sosok sepupu yang saling berpelukan.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka dua dini hari ketika Sehun sudah selesai mengelapi seluruh tubuh Minhyun dan mengganti sprei serta selimutnya bahkan Sehun memakaikan baju untuk Minhyun.

Minhyun mencengkeram tangan Sehun dengan pelan ketika Sehun membalikkan badannya. “Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung.”

Sehun tersenyum kecil. “Tidak akan, Minhyun-ah. Aku hanya mau mengganti baju.”

“Pakai ssaja bajukuu.” Ujar Minhyun dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak mendesah dan menangis.

“Baiklah.” Sehun lalu mengambil baju yang ada dilemari Minhyun, walaupun Minhyun hanya seminggu sekali kesini namun Minyhun memiliki beberapa baju yang ditinggalkan. Sehun membuka kemeja serta celana jeansnya dan mengganti dengan boxer serta baju polos milik sepupunya.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju Sehun lalu bersiap tidur diranjang Minhyun, keduanya setuju bahwa malam ini keduanya akan tidur bersama. Sehun mencium dahi Minhyun. “Selamat malam, Putri Minhyun.”

“Selamat malam juga, Putri Sehun.” Lalu keduanya memejamkan matanya.

Sejak kecil keduanya memang sering dipanggil Putri oleh kedua orang tua mereka sehingga panggilan itu melekat dengan mereka hingga dewasa.

.

.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lotto-tto

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Minhyun adalah orang pertama yang membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara ringtone hp Sehun. Minhyun menepuk pipi Sehun pelan. “Hyung, hp-mu.”

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan dingin Minhyun dipipinya. “Hm?”

“Hp-mu bunyi, Hyung.”

Sehun kini langsung membuka matanya dan turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil celana jeansnya, seingatnya hp nya masih ada disana.

“Wae, Kai?” adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sehun ketika melihat nama pacarnya yang menelponnya.

‘Apa maksudmu dengan wae. Aku sudah ada dibawah. Kita sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Tumben kau tidak menelponku untuk membangunkanku.’

Minhyun memandang tubuh kurus Sehun yang berjongkok masih dengan berteleponan, Minhyun memandang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan angka 08:10. Minhyun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk namun hanya nyeri yang didapatkannya. “Awhh.”

Sehun langsung membalikan badannya ketika mendengar erangan Minhyun, Sehun langsung berdiri. “Aku dan Minhyun tidak masuk hari ini. Minhyun sedang sakit dan aku harus merawatnya.”

‘Minhyun sakit? Ah baiklah baiklah aku mengerti. Sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir.’

“Hm.”

‘Saranghae.’

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, dia sudah ratusan kali mendengar kalimat itu namun rasanya masih seperti pertamakali Kai mengatakannya dan itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu.

“Nado.” Balasnya dan dengan itu Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Minhyun tersenyum melihat wajah memerah sepupunya.

Sehun memandang galak sepupunya ketika dia ketahuan sedang blushing. “Kenapa kau tersenyum?”

“Kau blushing. Aish, seorang yang mendapatkan julukan Ice Prince dari satu sekolah bisa blushing juga rupanya.” Goda Minhyun.

Sehun melotot tidak percaya dengan godaan sepupunya. “Diam kau.”

Minhyun terkekeh kecil. “Kau tidak berangkat sekolah, hyung?”

Sehun menggeleng lalu menchat Sewoon –ketua kelas Minhyun untuk mengatakan bahwa Minhyun tidak bisa sekolah karena sakit.

“Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, hyung.”

Sehun mendekati Minhyun lalu mengelus pipi gembul sepupunya. “Jangan meminta maaf, lagipula aku senang merewat sepupuku yang manis ini.”

Wajah Minhyun menegang mendengar kata manis keluar dari bibir Sehun, bayangan dimana sosok misterius yang tengah menggagahinya sambil mengucapkan kata yang sama terbayang dalam benaknya namun Minhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun. “Gomawoyo.”

Minhyun menundukan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja matanya jatuh pada mangkok yang ada diatas meja belajarnya yang dekat dengan ranjangnya. “Hyung, kau membuatkanku bubur?”

“Anni. Aku tidak membuatkanmu bubur.” Sehun lalu memandang kearah tatapan Minhyun lalu mengernyit bingung ketika melihat ada mangkok berisi bubur yang tengah mengepul.

“Ah, semalam aku juga melihat mangkok ini tapi harusnya sudah dingin kenapa ini masih mengepul.” Ujar Sehun sambil mengambil mangkok tersebut dan merasakan bahwa bubur itu masih panas. “Kau yang membuatnya sendiri yah?”

“Hyung, bagaimana aku yang membuatnya kalau aku saja bahkan masih tidak bisa duduk tanpa merasakan sakit.” Lalu Minhyun memandangi mangkok tersebut. Matanya membulat ketika ia ingat bahwa mangkok itu mangkok yang sama yang sudah pecah, mangkok berisi bubur yang sama yang tidak sengaja terlempar dari tangannya karena tepisan tangan seseorang.

“Mumpung ini masih hangat bagaimana kalau kau memakannya.” Kata Sehun lalu mengambil sendok yang menyulurkannya didepan mulut Minhyun. “Aaa.”

Minhyun memandang datar mangkok serta bubur tersebut, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah mangkok yang sama bahkan bubur yang sama karena aromanya sangat Minhyun hapal, aroma bubur buatannya tapi bukankah itu sudah pecah dan terjatuh dan Minhyun ingat dia tidak membuat bubur tambahan kemarin.

“Minhyun, cepat buka mulutmu.” Keluh Sehun ketika Minhyun hanya memandangi bubur tersebut.

“Buang bubur itu, Hyung.” Ujar Minhyun dengan datar.

“Apa?” Sehun memandang bingung Minhyun.

“Aku bilang buang bubur itu. Aku tidak sudih memakannya.”

“Tapi kau harus makan setelah itu minum obat, tubuhmu sangat dingin bahkan semalam AC tidak dinyalakan sama sekali dan tubuh tetap dingin.”

“Kalau begitu masakan aku sesuatu tapi buang bubur itu.”

Sehun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Minhyun. “Kau tahu aku tidak begitu ahli memasak dan ada apa dengan bubur ini.” Sehun lalu memakan bubur itu dan memandang Minhyun. “Ini bubur yang kau buat sendiri kan? Rasanya sama ketika kau membuatkan untuk Eomma.”

Minhyun menghela nafas. “Setidaknya masakanmu lebih baik dari Heechul Ahjumma dan kau memakan bubur yang aku buat untuk Heechul Ahjumma?”

“Aku bersyukur aku memiliki bakat memasak seperti Appa. Dan yah, aku memakan bubur itu karena aku sangat lapar pada waktu itu.”

Minhyun hanya memandang tidak percaya pada sepupunya. “Sudahlah lebih baik kau segera membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua.”

Sehun mengangguk lalu membalikan badannya untuk berjalan keluar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur.

“Sehun-hyung.” Panggil Minhyun ketika Sehun sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sehun kembali membalikan badannya mendengar suara lembut sepupunya. “Nde?”

“Semalam.. apa kau membersihkan pecahan mangkok atau tumpahan bubur di lantai kamarku?” tanya Minhyun denagn nada penasaran.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak, aku tidak melihat apa-apa dilantai. Memangnya ada apa?”

Minhyun menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi bingung sangat kentara diwajah manisnya.

.

.

Sehun mengelap bibir Minhyun ketika sepupunya sudah menghabiskan bubur buatannya lalu memberikan segelas air, Minhyun mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminum isinya beserta obat penurun demam yang Sehun berikan. Melihat hal tersebut Sehun tersenyum, sepupunya kini sudah bisa duduk walaupun dengan bantuan beberapa bantal.

Sehun mengelus poni Minhyun dengan lembut, dia masih merasakan suhu tubuh Minhyun yang dingin. “Minhyun-ah. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menceritakannya tapi aku harus tahu, Minhyun-ah.” Sehun lalu menyentuh leher Minhyun, bukan pada bekas kissmarknya tapi pada tanda titik dua berwarna putih. “Bagaimana kau mendapatkan bekas gigitan putih ini.”

Minhyun memandang mata Sehun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

“Kumohon, ceritakan padaku.”

Minhyun memejamkan matanya. “Kemarin setelah aku pulang dari latihan…”

.

.

Sehun memeluk Minhyun dengan erat, keduanya kini berada diposisi yang sama seperti semalam namun tidak ada tangisan histeris melainkan tangisan dalam diam.

“Biadab. Monster seperti apakah dia.” Ujar Sehun ketika Minhyun sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Air mata kembali turun dipipi chuby Minhyun, dia menceritakan seluruhnya dengan detail terkecuali bagian dimana laki-laki misterius itu mengetahui namanya, Minhyun yakin dia tidak mengenal monster itu. Monster yang telah menyakiti jiwa dan raganya.

“Aku akan ke kantor polisi.”

Minhyun langsung memandang wajah pucat Sehun. “Ti-tidak hyung. Jangan lakukan itu.”

“Kenapa tidak, Minhyun-ah? Bajingan sepertinya tidak pantas berkeliaran diatas bumi ini.” ujar Sehun dengan marah.

“Hyung.. tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dia bukan makhluk seperti kita berdua.” Minhyun memandang wajah Sehun. “Dia.. menggigitku, Hyung. Dia meminum darahku.” Pandangan Minhyun menjadi kosong ketika dia mengingat sensasi ketika sosok itu menggigit lehernya dan meminum darahnya.. Minhyun ingat dia merasakan desiran menggairahkan dan mendebarkan hatinya.

“Apakah menurutmu dia.. makhluk itu Hyung? Makluk pucat tanpa nyawa dengan taring digigi mereka. Makhluk yang berjalan seperti kucing dan meleset secepat angin. Makhluk yang indah sekaligus mengerikan.”

Sehun mengelus rambut Minhyun, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. “Aku tidak tahu. Bukan aku yang bertemu dengannya dan Aku tidak sudih untuk bertemu dengannya.”

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti, kepalanya bersandar dibahu Sehun.

Sang monster penghisap darah.

“Vampire.”

.

.

Minhyun memandangi pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh lehernya, bekas-bekas tanda kemerahan sudah hampir memudar namun bekas gigitan dilehernya masih membekas dan terkadang Minhyun merasakan bahwa bekas gigitan itu mendingin dan membuat jantungnya berdesir.

Dan jikapun bekas kissmark dilehernya menghilang seperti sosok tersebut yang menghilang tanpa bekas –bahkan jaket serta baju yang dicuci oleh Minhyun tidak ada dan yang lebih mengejutkan bekas jarum dan benang yang Minhyun buang disampah juga tidak ada sama sekali tapi bekas gigitan ini akan menjadi saksi bahwa sosok misterius itu pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

“Minhyun-ah, kau yakin mau berangkat? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja.” ujar Sehun yang sudah ada disampingnya.

Minhyun menggeleng. “Tidak, hyung. Ini sudah empat hari aku tidak berangkat sekolah, latihan bahkan aku tidak bekerja di tokoh bunganya Kang Ahjumma.”

“Sekolah akan mengerti karena kau sakit, begitu juga Daniel dan bukankah aku mengatakan kalau Kai sudah meminta ijin pada boss Pledismu, mereka semua mengerti akan kondisimu yang lemah.” Jelas Sehun, dia masih tidak mau Minhyun berangkat dan melakukan kegiatannya pasalnya wajah Minhyun masih pucat dan tubuhnya masih lemas.

“Hyung, aku hanya sakit bukan koma.”

Sehun memandang tajam Minhyun namun akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Dia sangat menyayangi Minhyun dan menganggap Minhyun adalah adiknya sendiri dan Sehun selalu lemah pada Minhyun. “Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat.”

.

.

Sehun menghentikan mobil BMW i8 Silver-nya ketika mereka sudah sampai diparkiran SOPA, Sehun memang sudah memiliki SIM karena usianya sudah 17th dan mobil ini adalah hadiah dari Appanya, Sehun sebenarnya jarang menggunakan mobilnya namun tidak untuk saat ini, dia harus selalu ada disamping sepupunya.

Minhyun tengah melepaskan seat belt ketika pintu disampingnya terbuka dari luar dan pelakunya adalah Kai.

“Selamat pagi, Sayang.” Ujar Kai melirik kekasihnya lalu memandang Minhyun. “Dan selamat pagi juga untuk Permaisuri Hwang.”

“Pagi, Kai-hyung.” Balas Minhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

“Hm.”

Kai memutar matanya mendapatkan balasan singkat kekasihnya, dia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Minhyun. “Permaisuri Hwang, Kau harusnya jangan dulu berangkat. Istirahatlah selama seminggu. Aku tidak mau kau kembali sakit.” setelah mengucapkannya Kai mencium tangan Minhyun dengan lembut.

Minhyun hanya tertawa dengan tingkah senior nya tersebut. Seniornya ini memang terkenal dengan julukan Sang Cassanova SOPA dan Minhyun sudah terbiasa akan sikap manis Kai padanya. “Aku pikir empat hari sudah cukup, Hyung. Dan terimakasih karena sudah meminta ijin pada agencyku.”

Kai tersenyum tampan, senyum yang melelehkan hati para siswi-siswi SOPA. “Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, Permaisuri Hwang.” Ucapnya dengan nada puitis.

Sehun hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah gila kekasihnya.

“Apapun akan kau lakukan untukku?” tanya Minhyun memastikan dan dibalas anggukan mantap Kai, Minhyun lalu tersenyum. “Kalau begitu jaga Sehun-hyung dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku, Hyung?”

Kai dan Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat Minhyun. Lalu Kai tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Minhyun. “Tanpa Minhyunnie mengatakannya juga aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan meninggalkannya.”

“Aku senang mendengarnya.”

.

.

“Minhyun-hyung.”

Minhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju kelasnya –dengan diantar oleh Sehun ketika ada sosok yang memanggil namanya.

“Ah, Niel-ah.” Ujarnya ketika sosok itu bergigi kelinci itu sudah ada didepan keduanya.

“Annyeong, Sehun-sunbae.” Sapa Daniel pada sosok ketua OSIS serta wakil ketua club Dance yang ia masuki.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas pada juniornya itu.

“Niel-ah, aku minta maaf karena tidak datang ke tokoh bungamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu dan Kang Ahjumma.” Kata Minhyun dengan ekspresi bersalah pada Daniel. Daniel itu adik kelasnya Minhyun saat SMP dan saat di SMA SOPA mereka satu tingkat karena Daniel mengikuti akselerasi, sayangnya mereka tidak sekelas karena Minhyun mengambil kelas vocal sedangkan Daniel mengambil kelas dance.

Daniel cemberut mendengar ucapan Minhyun. “Hyung, apa yang kau katakan. Aku mendekatimu karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak seharusnya sekolah.” Daniel menyentuh kening Minhyun. “Selain wajahmu yang pucat tubuhmu juga dingin, Hyung.”

Daniel lalu memandang senior dingin yang adalah sepupu Minhyun dengan cemberut. “Sehun-sunbae, kenapa kau membiarkannya sekolah, Minhyun-hyung harusnya istirahat saja. Bagaimana kalau Minhyun-hyung pisan?”

Sehun memutar matanya mendengar omelan dari junior yang beda usia dua tahun darinya tersebut. “Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya istirahat tapi dia itu kepala batu dan ingin sekolah.”

Daniel kembali memandang Minhyun dan memelototkan matanya namun bukannya tampak menakutkan Daniel malah tampak lucu karena matanya yang kecil serta pipinya yang chuby. “Hyunggg, kau ini keras kepala sekali sih jadi orang. Aku tidak mau mendengar Minhyun-hyung sakit. Aku jadi ikut sakit mendengarnya.”

Kedua sepupu itu hanya memutar matanya melihat sikap kekanakan Daniel, Daniel itu terkenal karena pembawaannya yang mirip Kai yaitu sexy dan playboy namun sikap Daniel itu sebenarnya kekanakan dan manja pada orang yang dekat dengannya.

“Niel-ah, aku sudah sehat. Aku capek berbaring terus selama empat hari ini.” ujar Minhyun dengan nada lembut pada Daniel.

“Ok, ok, ok. Aku percaya kalau Minhyun-hyung sudah sehat tapi biarkan aku juga ikut mengantar Minhyun-hyung sampai ke kelas.” Ujar Daniel dengan nada final dan hanya dibalas helaan nafas lelah Minhyun. Kenapa kedua sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakak dan adiknya ini overprotective sekali sih dengannya.

.

.

Ketika Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelasnya –setelah mengusir Sehun dan Daniel secara halus, Minhyun langsung dihadiah berupa pelukan tiga sosok yang sudah dikenalnya siapa lagi jika bukan Jaehwan, Sewoon serta Donghyun.

“Minhyunie, kami semua merindukanmuuu.”

Minhyun hanya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan mereka satu persatu, setelah ketiganya sudah mendapatkan pelukannya kini satu persatu teman sekelasnya yang lain juga memeluknya dan menanyakan kabarnya, Minhyun sangat menyayangi teman sekelasnya dan dia bersyukur mendapatkan teman sekelas yang susah senang bersama-sama.

Minhyun adalah favorit teman sekelasnya maupun guru-guru yang ada di SOPA karena sikapnya yang ramah dan membaur dengan yang lain. Minhyun selalu membantu mereka dalam banyak hal dari menyanyi maupun menari.

.

.

“Kau yakin kuat untuk belajar? Wajahmu sangat pucat dan tubuhmu begitu dingin.” Ujar Sewoon pada sahabatanya, dia sangat khawatir ketika Sehun mengirimnya pesan bahwa Minhyun sakit, Sewoon yang saat itu sedang latihan nyanyi langsung berteriak dan akan segera pergi ke apartement Sehun namun gerakannya langsung di cegah oleh pacarnya.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membaik.” Minhyun tersenyum sambil menenangkan Sewoon, Sewoon itu mendapatkan julukan Eomma oleh anak-anak sekelas karena sikapnya yang penyayang dan perhatian seperti seorang Ibu dan juga Sewoon adalah teman pertama Minhyun di SOPA dan mereka berdua sepakat untuk duduk satu bangku.

Sewoon menyentuh telapak tangan Minhyun. “Tubuhmu sangat dingin, kau harusnya memakai jaket.”

Minhyun mengernyit bingung sejak pagi orang-orang mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya dingin tapi Minhyun tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali.

“Saat istirahat kau harus cerita pada kami kenapa kau sakit, ok?” ucap Sewoon dengan nada pura-pura tegas dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Minhyun karena guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas.

.

.

“Jadi katakan pada kami, Minhyunnie. Apa yang membuatmu sakit?” tanya Sewoon ketika mereka berempat sudah ada di kantin.

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengambili potongan tomat yang ada didalam menu makan siang sekolahnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaehwan. “Aku hanya kelelahan.” Jawab Minhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

“Tapi Sehun-sunbae mengatakan kau tidak bisa berjalan.” Balas Sewoon, dia lalu memandangi tingkah Minhyun yang menaruh potongan tomat dan memberikannya pada kekasihnya.

“Aku kelelahan karena latihan vocal di Pledis dan saat berjalan pulang keapartement Sehun-hyung aku tidak sengaja terserempet.” Minhyun tidak memandang Sewoon sama sekali, dia memandangi makanan miliknya dan ketika dirasa sudah tidak ada tomat lagi, Minhyun langsung memakannya.

“Ada apa dengan kau dan tomat hari ini?” tanya Donghyun membuka suaranya.

Minhyun menggeleng dengan ekspresi polos. “Aku tidak tahu, Aku hanya tidak suka memakan tomat hari ini.”

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC


	4. Sweet Part II

Chapter 4 : Tears Part II

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Minhyun tengah membereskan meja belajarnya ketika sesuatu berwarna emas terjatuh dari salah satu buku pelajarannya. Minhyun seketika mengambil benda apa itu dan dia langsung memandang bingung ketika sesuatu yang jatuh itu adalah Gold Card, Minhyun membalikan Gold Card tersebut dan dibelakang Gold Card tersebut ada sebuah tulisan dengan dua huruf.

JR

Minhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah dirinya dan Sehun mempunyai benda ini namun nihil. Minhyun sudah pasti tidak memiliki Gold Card yang sekilas mirip kartu kredit tersebut namun bertuliskan lambang-lambang aneh dan dibelakangnya hanya ada kata JR. Dan dia ingat jika Sehun juga tidak memiliki Gold Card tersebut karena Sehun itu memiliki Black Card alias kartu kredit yang isinya Unlimited. Tanpa batas.

“Sehun-hyunggg, apakah ini milikmu.” Teriak Minhyun pada sepupunya yang ada diruang tamu.

“Apanya yang milikku?” tanya Sehun ketika ia memasuki kamar Minhyun.

Minhyun segera menyerahkan Gold Card tersebut pada sepupunya. “Gold Card ini, apakah ini milikmu?”

Sehun mengambil Gold Card tersebut dari tangan Minhyun. “Ini mirip kartu kredit.” Sehun membolak-balikan Gold Card tersebut. “Kau tahu bahwa aku memiliki Black Card bukan Gold Card kan? Jadi sudah pasti bukan milikku.”

“Lalu apa Hyung tahu, Bank dengan nama JR? Dibelakang Gold Card tersebut ada tulisan JR.”

Sehun memandang bingung Minhyun. “Tulisan?”

Minhyun mengangguk.

Pemuda manis berkulit albino itu membalikkan kembali Gold Crad tersebut dan tidak ada tulisan apa-apa disana. “Tidak ada tulisan apa-apa disini, Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun, jelas-jelas matanya melihat tulisan JR disana. Minhyun lalu menunjuk huruf JR disana. “Ini, hyung. Apa kau tidak melihatnya. Dua huruf J dan R. JR.”

Sehun memandang jari Minhyun yang menunjuk sesuatu yang kosong dia lalu memandang Minhyun. “Minhyun-ah, tidak ada apa-apa disini. Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat saja, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak.”

“Ta-tapi, Hyung. Jelas-jelas itu ada tulisan JR. Apa Hyung tidak melihatnya?”

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menepuk pipi chuby sepupunya. “Lebih baik kau tidur saja, ok. Aku memiliki tugas OSIS yang mengajakku kencan.” Dan dengan itu Sehun keluar dari kamar Minhyun setelah mengembalikan Gold Card tersebut.

Minhyun hanya terdiam mematung dan memandang Gold Card ditangannya. “Kenapa Sehun-hyung tidak bisa melihatnya.”

.

.

.

“Hoekkk.”

Sehun mengerang ketika lagi-lagi mendengar suara tersebut. Sehun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan mencoba kembali ke alam mimpi.

“Hoekk, Hoekkk.”

“Aish, yang benar saja.” dan dengan itu Sehun langsung bangun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi, tempat dimana asal suara tersebut.

Sehun memandang jam dindingnya yang menunjukan angka setengah tujuh dan sekolah mereka dimulai jam delapan jadi Sehun berharap dia setidaknya tidur lebih lama karena semalam dia harus begadang karena menemani Minhyun bermain game. Harapannya hanya tinggal harapan semata karena sosok yang membuatnya begadang adalah sosok yang juga membangunkannya.

“Minhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Sehun sambil menggosok bahu Minhyun, sudah dua minggu berlalu dari sejak kejadian itu dan ini sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Minhyun muntah di pagi hari.

Minhyun segera membersihkan mulutnya ketika dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang dikeluarkan, sebenarnya Minhyun tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa hanya cairan-cairan bening kosong. “Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Dan maaf sudah membangunkanmu.”

.

.

Minhyun menguap bosan sambil memandangi Jaehwan yang tengah memainkan gitar untuk Sewoon. Saat ini mereka memiliki jam kosong karena guru-guru mereka tengah mengadakan rapat, sebenarnya para murid bisa saja pulang namun para guru melarang hal tersebut dan menyuruh siswa dan siswinya menunggu didalam kelas hingga bell pulang berbunyi.

Minhyun menyenggol lengan Donghyun yang tengah berkirim pesan dengan Youngmin, senior sekaligus pacarnya. “Donghyun-ah, aku ingin melihat club dance.”

“Tapi kita tidak dibolehkan keluar.” Balas Donghyun, dia juga sebenarnya ingin melihat Youngmin.

“Tidak akan ada guru yang melihat kita, mereka sibuk dengan rapat.” Setelah mengucapkannya Minhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Donghyun memandang Minhyun dengan terkejut lalu ikut menyusul sahabatnya tersebut meninggalkan Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

Sehun terkejut ketika ia memasuki ruang latihan club dance dan melihat sepupunya ada disana.

“Minhyun-ah, kenapa kau ada disini?”

Minhyun hanya memberikan senyum tiga jari ketika melihat sepupunya ada memasuki ruang latihan. “Hehhehe, aku ingin melihat dance kalian semua.”

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu ikut duduk disamping sepupu manisnya. “Sendirian?” tanyanya lalu memberikan minuman pada sepupunya.

Minhyun mengambil minuman tersebut. “Aku kesini dengan Donghyun.” Katanya sambil menunjuk Donghyun yang tengah bercanda dengan Youngmin.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu memperhatikan satu persatu anak-anak yang tengah berlatih didepannya, sebagai wakil ketua klub dance dia selalu mengamati anggotanya dengan baik dan memberikan mereka saran bagaimana menari dengan benar karena kekasihnya yang adalah ketua club dance sudah sibuk karena banyaknya lomba yang akan mereka ikuti.

“Sudah setengah jam aku disini dan aku tidak melihat Instruktur Ong sama sekali, kemana dia Hyung?” tanya Minhyun. Instruktur Ong adalah pelatih club dance SOPA, dia tidak mau dipanggil Seonsangnim karena dia bukan guru dan hanya seorang pelatih dance di SOPA. Instruktur Ong itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, wajahnya bahkan mirip dengan actor-actor drama dan nama lengkapnya itu Ong Seongwoo namun anak-anak memanggilnya Instruktur Ong.

“Lima hari yang lalu Instruktur Ong mengundurkan diri mangkanya Kai jadi lebih sibuk.” Jelas Sehun. “Aku jadi merindukan lelucon dan tepukan Instruktur Ong.”

Minhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Minhyun-ah. Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Daniel akan pindah ke Canada?”

Minhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. “A-apa, Hyung?”

“Kau tidak tahu?” Sehun terkejut ketika Minhyun memandangnya dengan terkejut, pasalnya Minhyun itu sudah dianggap kakak oleh Daniel, tidak mungkin Daniel tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. “Aku mendengarnya tadi pagi dari wali kelasnya. Daniel akan pergi hari ini.”

“A-aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Kang Ahjumma bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kemarin ketika aku bekerja di tokoh bunganya.” Minhyun berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan dance tersebut.

“Minhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?”

Minhyun membalikan badannya. “Aku mau ke rumah Kang Ahjumma. Aku bolos, Hyung. Catat namaku.” Teriak Minhyun lalu berlari kearah taman belakang SOPA, dimana ada pintu tua yang biasa digunakan anak-anak nakal untuk membolos keluar.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang kepergian sepupu kesayangannya.

.

.

Daniel memegang tangan kurus Ibunya yang ada dipipinya. “Maafkan aku, Eomma. Aku sudah mengecewakan Eomma dan Appa.”

Sang Ibunda menggelengkan kepalanya, dia amat sangat menyayangi putranya tersebut namun takdir macam apa yang menimpa putranya tersebut sehingga menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya. “Tidak, Putraku. Kau tidak mengecewakan kami. Kau akan selamanya menjadi putra kebanggaan Eomma dan Appa.”

Daniel memeluk tubuh kurus Ibunya, air mata turun dari pipinya yang setiap hari kehilangan ronanya. “Aku menyayangi kalian.”

“Kami juga menyayangimu.” Keduanya kini saling berpelukan dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa sayang.

“Daniel-ah!”

Daniel melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Ibunda ketika ia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hapal tersebut. Ketika Daniel membalikan badannya untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut dalam seperkian detik ia kembali merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan kencang.

“Minhyun-hyung.”

Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik tersebut. “Kau mau meninggalkanku?”

Daniel tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan sosok yang tengah memeluknya tersebut. “Nde, Maafkan aku, hyung.”

Air mata turun dari mata Minhyun. “Jahat sekali kau meninggalkanku.”

“Hiks.. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu tapi aku harus melakukannya, hiks.. Aku tidak ingin pergi tapi aku harus pergi Hyung.. hiks.”

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya mengusap air mata diwajah Daniel. “Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi, Niel-ah.”

Pemuda berambut pink itu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Suatu hari aku akan menceritakannya pada, Hyung. Mianhae, dan tolong jaga Eomma untukku.”

Minhyun tidak menjawab apapun, dia kembali memeluk tubuh Daniel, menyesapi aroma strawberry segarnya. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata untuk sosok yang sudah ia anggap adik tersebut.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah lalu melemparkan kertas-kertas berisi data keuangan OSIS, Sehun lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya kebelakang dimana sang kekasih tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

“Wae?” tanya Kai sambil menyesapi aroma Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng lelah. “Ini sudah empat hari setelah kepindahan Daniel ke Canada, berarti sudah seminggu Minhyun muntah-muntah dipagi hari. Aku khawatir kondisinya.”

Kai mencium pipi putih Sehun lalu terkekeh kecil. “Coba saja belikan dia tespack, mungkin saja dia hamil. Hahahha.”

Sehun mematung mendengar ucapan kekasihnya lalu menggeplak kepala kekasihnya. “Tidak lucu.” Ujarnya dengan datar dan hanya dibalas berupa ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Kai.

Dalam hati Sehun memikirkan ucapan Kai, Kai tidak mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa Minhyun karena Sehun tidak mengatakannya dan biarlah menjadi rahasia antara dia dan Minhyun. Sehun membuat note diotaknya setelah pulang sekolah dia akan membeli tespack, dia tahu pikirannya gila tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

.

“Kau yakin tidak mau ku antar pulang?” tanya Kai pada kekasihnya setelah latihan dance mereka selesai.

Sehun mengangguk yakin. “Aku akan pulang naik bus.”

Siswa paling populer di SOPA itu menghela nafas melihat mata kekasihnya, dia lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan mencium dahinya. “Kau tahu aku paling benci ketika kau mengetahui seluruh isi pikiranku dengan baik tapi aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan sama sekali.”

Sehun mendorong dada bidang Kai dengan lembut. “Maafkan aku.”

Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu menaiki motor sportnya, di sekolah dia suka memakai motor ketimbang mobil.

.

.

Mata Minhyun melebar ketika Sehun menjatuhkan benda-benda aneh didepannya yang tengah memakan es krim. “Apa itu, hyung?”

Sehun tidak mempedulikan ucapan sepupunya, dia mengambil alat tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada sepupunya. “Masuk kekamar mandi dan pakai ini.”

Minhyun meletakan es krimnya lalu mengambil benda-benda yang baru pertama ia lihat itu. “Tespack? Hyung, apa kau gila? Kau menyuruhku untuk memakai barang yang biasanya dipakai perempuan?”

“Aku tahu aku gila tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar pikiran gilaku menjadi waras.” Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. “Cepat masuk kekamar mandi dan gunakan semuanya, aku membeli 10 tespack dengan merk yang berbeda-beda, jika hasilnya hanya satu garis kau negative tapi jika dua artinya positif dan aku berharap –kita berdua berharap hasilnya yaitu hanya satu garis.”

“Aku tahu arti dari satu dan dua garis, Hyung. Siswi-siswi dikelasku juga pernah ada yang membawa ini.” setelah itu Minhyun berdiri dan membawa sepuluh tespack tersebut.

.

Minhyun memandang pada stik putih ditangannya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Demi tuhan, dia bahkan tidak tahu caranya berpikir sekarang, isi kepalanya hanya blank. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Minhyun tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini ketika ia melihat hasil yang sama pada tespeck kesepuluhnya. Kesepuluhnya memiliki hasil yang sama yaitu dua garis merah, setidaknya jika ada satu yang salah dia masih bisa bernapas lega tapi.. semuanya mengeluarkan dua garis merah.

“Minhyun, kau sudah didalam selama 20 menit. Keluar sekarang, kau membuatku mati penasaran.”

Teriakan Sehun membuat pikiran Minhyun tersadar, dia membalikan badannya dan mengambil seluruh tespack tersebut.

“Bagaimana? Katakan padaku bahwa harapan kita berdua terkabul.”

Untuk kesekian kalinya selama dua minggu terakhir ini, air mata turun dari mata indah Minhyun, dia memberikan kesepuluh benda itu ketangan Sehun.

Sehun segera mengambilnya dan melihatnya satu persatu.

“Positive.” Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat hasil tespack pertama.

“Positive. Positive. Positive.” Kini tangannya sudah gemetaran melihat hasil tespack berikutnya.

“Positive. Positive.” Air mata juga akhirnya turun dipipi Sehun. “Hiks.. Positive. Positive. Hiks hiks Positive. Positive.” Sehun menjatuhkan semuanya dan memandang Minhyun yang sudah gemetaran.

“Hiks hiks, Hyung. Katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk, Hyung. Hiks.” Ucapan Minhyun hanya dibalas pelukan oleh Sehun.

“Minhyun-ku.. Minhyun-ku yang malang. Maafkan Hyung yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Hiks, maafkan Hyung, sayang.”

.

.

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, hyung?”

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya mengiris wortel ketika suara Minhyun memasuki dapur, setelah menangis karena hasil positive dari tespack membuat Minhyun pingsan seketika dan Sehun membawanya kekamar.

“Jangan bertanya padaku, Minhyun. Semuanya ada ditanganmu.”

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada disana lalu memandang perutnya yang masih rata.

Sehun menyentuh tangan dingin Minhyun dengan lembut. “Tapi satu yang aku tahu, kau harus keluar dari Pledis. Tekanan menjadi trainee tidak baik untukmu.. untuk kalian.”

“Tapi menjadi penyanyi adalah impianku, Hyung. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Xiah Junsu, Hyung. Aku ingin satu panggung dengannya dan menyanyikan lagu Yesterday bersamanya.”

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sepupunya, bukan rahasia lagi jika sepupunya ini sangat mengidolakan penyanyi papan atas yang memiliki suara seperti lumba-lumba itu. Minhyun sangat mengagumi sosok Idolanya.

“Kalau begitu kau harus menggugurkannya.”

Minhyun seketika mendongak dan memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang dikenal dengan julukan Ice Prince di SOPA itu. “Menggugurkannya? Membunuh sosok yang tidak berdosa ini?”

“Semuanya ada ditanganmu, Minhyun. Semuanya kembali pada pilihanmu.”

.

.

Minhyun memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya, besok adalah hari minggu jadi dia ada apartement Sehun. Tangannya secara perlahan menyentuh perutnya. “Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana? Bagaimana kau bisa hadir diperutku?”

Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya, Minhyun memang sering menangis tapi dia selalu menangis untuk orang lain, dia menangis ketika Noonanya menikah, dia menangis ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kai menembaknya, dia menangis ketika Jaehwan dan Sewoon bertengkar, dia menangis ketika Ayahnya harus dioperasi, dia menangis karena Daniel menangis tapi dia tidak pernah menangisi dirinya sendiri.

“Aku pikir hanya bekas gigitan Ayahmu yang menjadi kenangan bahwa dia pernah hadir dihidupku tapi… dia memberikanmu padaku dan aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku.”

.

.

TBC


	5. Red Daisy

.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

Minhyun menciumi aroma bunga daisy berwarna merah ditangannya, aromanya begitu segar karena baru saja dipetik.

“Minhyunie dan daisy merah adalah kombinasi yang indah.”

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi aroma bunga daisy lalu memandang malu pada Kang Ahjumma yang memergoki kegiatan anehnya. “Kang Ahjumma, Mianhamnida.”

Kang Ahjumma hanya mengacak rambut Minhyun. “Untuk apa meminta maaf, hm? Ahjumma selalu bersyukur kau ada disini sehingga Ahjumma tidak merasa kesepian.”

Minhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk sosok wanita paruh baya tersebut, hingga hari ini kedua orang tua Daniel masih bungkam mengenai kepergian Daniel ke Canada bahkan e-mail Minhyun juga tidak dibalas oleh Daniel. Minhyun selalu berdoa semoga saja Daniel baik-baik saja dimanapun berada.

.

.

Minhyun memelankan langkah kakinya ketika melewati restaurant pizza didepannya, Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan mengantarkan bunga lily ditangannya, namun matanya masih mencuri-curi pandang ke restaurant tersebut.

Minhyun membuang nafas lalu menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah chuby itu. Tanpa Minhyun sadari ada sosok berambut coklat memandanginya dari tadi.

.

.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya dibelakang meja tokoh bunga milik Kang Ahjumma setelah mengantarkan bunga lily pada pemesannya, dia mengigit bibirnya dan masih membayangkan pizza di restaurant tadi.

Cling Cling

Minhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk pada pembeli yang baru saja membuka pintu tokoh. “Selamat datang di Kang Flower, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Sang pembeli yang baru memasuki tokoh tersebut memandangi sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai bunga. “Aku memiliki teman, dia menyuruhku untuk membeli bunga untuk orang yang ia sukai diam-diam.”

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan pembeli didepannya. Dia sudah hampir satu tahun bekerja disini dan ucapan sosok didepannya bukan hanya sekali ia dengar tapi puluhan kali, banyak pembeli yang juga mengatakan hal yang sama. “Kalau boleh saya tahu, sosok orang yang disukai teman anda itu seperti apa? Apakah anda mengetahuinya?”

Sosok tampan berambut coklat itu mengangguk. “Dia sering menceritakannya padaku, orang yang disukainya itu sangat cantik tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah sadar jika dia cantik, dia juga orang yang tulus dan sederhana.”

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti. “Aku pikir Daisy merah cocok untuk sosok yang disukai oleh teman anda.” Minhyun mengambil beberapa bunga daisy merah. “Daisy merah memiliki arti kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta, tulus, sederhana, cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan, dan cinta diam-diam.”

“Baiklah, aku ambil itu. Temanku pasti suka.”

Minhyun tersenyum lalu dengan cekatan menata bunga daisy merah itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong namaku Jung Jaehyun.”

“Salam kenal, Jaehyun-sshi. Namaku Minhyun.”

Laki-laki tampan itu mengangkat satu alisnya. “Minhyun?”

“Yup, Itu namaku.”

Jaehyun lalu terkekeh kecil dan membuat Minhyun memandangnya bingung.

“Ada yang salah dengan namaku, Jaehyun-sshi?”

“Tidak, maafkan aku. Hanya saja namamu mirip dengan sosok yang disukai oleh temanku.”

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun membuat Minhyun juga ikut tertawa. “Kebetulan sekali.”

Minhyun segera memberikan buket bunga daisy pada Jaehyun. “Semoga sosok Minhyun yang disukai oleh teman anda menyukainya.”

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu memberikan uang pada Minhyun. “Minhyun-sshi, aku apa kau mau pizza? Aku membeli pizza sebelum kesini tapi ternyata aku salah membeli pizza, daripada aku buang lebih baik aku berikan saja padamu, Minhyun-sshi.”

Minhyun memandang kotak pizza yang ada ditangan Jaehyun, dia langsung menggeleng. “A-ah tidak usah, Jaehyun-sshi. Lebih baik kau berikan saja pada orang lain.”

“Tapi aku ingin memberikannya padamu, Minhyun-sshi. Tolong terimalah, aku tidak memiliki teman lain selain teman-temanku. Apa kau ingin aku membuang pizza ini?” Jaehyun mendorong kotak pizza tersebut didepan Minhyun.

“Jangan dibuang Jaehyun-sshi, masih banyak orang kelaparan diluar sana dan kau malah membuangnya.” Omel Minhyun pada sosok tampan Jaehyun.

“Kalau begitu aku ingin Minhyun-sshi menerimanya.” Desak Jaehyun.

Minhyun menghela nafas dan lalu mengangguk kecil. “Baiklah, aku menerimanya.”

Jaehyun langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minhyun. “Begitu dong, Minhyun-sshi.”

.

Minhyun memakan potongan keempat pizza dari Jaehyun dan langsung memejamkan matanya karena rasa nikmatnya. Minhyun berpikir jika saat ini takdir tengah menyayanginya karena pizza yang Jaehyun berikan padanya adalah pizza yang tidak ada keju dan tomatnya, entahlah akhir-akhir ini Minhyun sedang menjauhi makanan yang ada keju dan tomat.

.

.

“kkok ojeyeotdeon geot gata baraeji anneun geunal, yunanhi nuni malkatdeon ai gatdeon neo ijen.” Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement Sehun sambil bernyanyi lagu favoritenya dari Idolanya, tangan kanannya menggenggam kotak pizza dari Jaehyun yang masih tersisa tiga potong untuk ia berikan pada Sehun.

Minhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah tepat berada didepan pintu apartement hyung kesayangannya, niatnya hanya memberikan pizza ini lalu Minhyun akan kembali ke dorm agency untuk berlatih namun sesuatu mengusik penglihatan Minhyun.

Mata Minhyun membesar ketika melihat buket bunga daisy yang ia ingat betul berada didepan pintu apartement Sehun. Minhyun berjongkok untuk mengambil bunga tersebut dan dia yakin 100% jika itu adalah buket bunga daisy berwarna merah yang sama yang dibeli Jaehyun untuk temannya. Minhyun mengambil kertas kecil yang ada ditengah-tengah buket bunga dan membacanya.

To : Hwang Minhyun

Aku iri ketika kau tersenyum manis pada Jaehyun, andai kau memberikanku senyuman yang sama tapi aku membuatmu menangis.

Minhyunie, apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu adalah seluruh arti dari Daisy merah yang kau tata ini.

JR

Minhyun hampir menjatuhkan bunga daisy itu ketika membaca inisial yang sama dengan Gold Card yang ia temukan dikamarnya tempo hari.

Minhyun memandang bunga daisy merah itu, bunga itu tampak lebih merah dari yang ia berikan pada Jaehyun, Minhyun membuka pintu apartement Sehun setelah memasukan passwordnya.

“Sehun-hyung, aku membawa pizza untukmu.” Teriak Minhyun sambil menciumi aroma bunga daisy merah itu, aromanya tampak berbeda namun Minhyun lebih suka aroma yang sekarang ketimbang saat dia memberikannya pada Jaehyun.

Sehun langsung merebut kotak pizza dari tangan Minhyun dan memandang bingung Minhyun yang tengah menghirupi aroma bunga daisy berwarna merah aneh dengan menutup mata sambil tersenyum indahnya. “Sedang apa kau?”

Minhyun membuka matanya lalu mendekatkan buket daisy ke hidup Sehun. “This smell is so nice, Hyung.”

Sehun langsung menjauhkan hidungnya ketika Minhyun mendekatkan buket itu. “Apa maksudmu dengan nice, bunganya berbau aneh.”

“Apa maksudmu dengan berbau aneh, hyung.” Minhyun mendekatkan kembali bunga daisy kehidungnya. “Kau yang aneh hyung, baunya sangat enak.”

Sehun memandang aneh Minhyun. “Selain baunya aneh, warnanya juga tampak aneh. Daisy merah tidak sepekat merah seperti itu.” ujarnya sambil menunjuk bunga ditangan Minhyun. “Bunga itu tampak seperti diciprati oleh…. darah.”

Minhyun memandang horror sepupunya dan memandang daisy ditangannya dengan baik-baik, tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh salah satu daisy tersebut dan melihat jarinya yang tadi menyentuh kelopak daisy, disana dijari telunjuknya terdapat bercak berwarna merah.

Nafas Sehun tercekat melihat jari telunjuk sepupunya sedangkan Minhyun hanya memandang kosong dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya kemulutnya dan menjilatnya. Satu jilatan kecil itu memiliki efek yang mendalam pada tubuhnya, Minhyun merasakan bahwa kelelahan yang sering ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini menghilang tanpa bekas, ia merasakan energy nya yang hilang kembali lagi, juga perutnya tidak lagi merasa mual.

“Mi-minhyun-ah, matamu.”

Minhyun langsung memandang sepupunya. “Apa, hyung?”

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya, dia menggeleng dan menyentuh kepalanya. “Tidak apa-apa, hanya halusinasiku saja karena aku kelelahan. Aku akan kekamar untuk beristirahat.” Tanpa banyak kata Sehun membalikkan badannya meninggalkan sepupunya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia tidak mungkin salah melihat kalau sekilas mata Minhyun berubah berwarna merah. Semerah darah.

.

.

.

Minhyun memcengkeram perutnya, sudah seminggu sejak ia mengetahui bahwa ada sosok yang hidup diperutnya dan sejak kemarin dia selalu merasakan rasa keram pada perutnya seakan-akan sosok yang tengah berada diperutnya itu memakan organ-organ dalamnya.

“Akhhhh.. Stop.. please ssstop!!”

“Minhyun-ah.” Sehun membuka pintu kamar Minhyun yang tidak terkunci, ekspresi panic sangat kentara diwajahnya. Sehun menyentuh dahi Minhyun yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Minhyun kini mencengkeram baju sepupunya. “Sehun-hyungg, tolonggg. Ssakit Hyung, sakittt. Seakan-akan dia memakan organ perutku, Hyung. Akhhhh.”

Mata Sehun melebar mendengar ucapan Minhyun, tangannya menyentuh perut Minhyun dan memejamkan matanya.

“Akh.” Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari perut Minhyun ketika merasakan tendangan kecil tak kasat mata.

Janin yang ada diperut Minhyun tidak suka kegiatan makannya terganggu dan ucapan Minhyun benar, janin itu tengah meminumi darah Minhyun dan berencana memakan organ perut Ibunya. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

“Akhhhh!” Minhyun mencengkeram selimutnya ketika rasa sakit itu tidak mereda sama sekali.

Sehun langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Minhyun menuju kamarnya sendiri, dia memiliki sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Minhyun dan janinnya.

Sehun membuka tasnya dengan cepat dan mengambil benda yang ia cari, didalam tasnya ada dua benda yang sama. Sehun tahu hari ini akan datang, mangkanya dia sudah menyiapkan sejak Minhyun mendapatkan bunga daisy berdarah itu.

Sehun berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil gelas, dia masih mendengar erangan sakit sepupunya. Sehun segera merobek kantung itu dan menuangkan isinya di gelas dan segera menuju ke kamar Minhyun.

“Minhyun, minum ini.”

Minhyun membuka matanya dan memandang Sehun yang tengah membawa gelas berisi sesuatu yang berwarna merah kental. “A-apa ituu, Hyung. Akhhh.”

“Darah.”

Minhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa sepupunya gila namun rasa sakit diperutnya kembali menyerang. “Akhhhh.”

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan mendekatkan gelas berisi darah itu di bibir Minhyun. Minhyun segera meneguk isi dari gelas tersebut.

“Pelan-pelan, Minhyun.” Ujar Sehun sambil membantu sepupunya.

Setiap tegukan yang masuk ketenggorokannya membuat rasa sakit yang mendera diperut Minhyun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Minhyun terus meminum cairan kental itu hingga tanpa sisa setetespun.

Sehun meletakan gelas itu meja belajar Minhyun dan membersihkan sisa yang ada disekitar sudut bibir Minhyun.

Minhyun lalu memeluk Sehun dengan lemas. “Aku monster, Hyung. Aku monster.”

“Shh.” Sehun menciumi rambut Minhyun. “Kau bukan monster. Kau adalah Hwang Minhyun. Sosok keluarga yang paling aku sayangi. Jangan pernah menyebut dirimu monster. Tidak ada monster seindah Hwang Minhyun.”

“Kau harusnya meninggalkanku, hyung.”

“Tidak ada keluarga yang meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri. Aku menyayangimu, Minhyun-ah.” Sehun mengelus bahu Minhyun dengan lembut.

“Aku juga menyayangimu, Hyung.”

Setelah malam yang panjang itu kini Minhyun terus meminum darah sehari dua kali dan Sehun akan selalu ada disampingnya menemaninya. Walaupun Minhyun tidak menyukainya tapi Sehun terus mendesak karena itu untuk kebaikan Minhyun dan sang janin.

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Achan V Jeevas but just call me Achan, ok?
> 
> Achan sebenarnya dari dulu pengennnn sekali update ff achan di ao3 cuma baru kesampeannya sekarang.
> 
> ff ini sudah lebih dulu di update di ffn dan wattpad dengan judul yang sama.
> 
> usia Minhyun disini 16th yah guys, bayangin Minhyunie di MV Shanghai Romance. kyaaa imut banget kan?
> 
> Thank You for reading  
> Bye Bye Bye  
> L.O.V.E Ya


End file.
